Lake's Rising Create a Cat
by Lakestar of Thunderclan
Summary: Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I just did one of these but I lost the will to write the story but I might go back to it. Also I hate to put another one of these things up but I will do the story for this one promise ;) **

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friend-**Open

**Main's Enemy-**Open

**Main's Crush-**Open

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brut strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die:

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Open

**Second in Command-**Open

**Healer-**Open

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse)_

(5-7)

**Hunters:**

(4-7)

**Fighter Trainees:**

(2-4)

**Hunter Trainees:**

(1-3)

**Queens: (one more)**

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Open

**Deputy-**Open

**Medicine Cat-**Open

**Warriors:**

(6-10)

**Apprentices:**

(3-6)

**Queens:**

(2-3)

**Kits:**

Unlimited

**Elders:**

(2-4)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang:**

(3-5)

**Other Animals:**

(2-4)

**The sooner this is finished the sooner the story starts**


	2. Update 1

**The sooner this is finished the sooner the story starts.**

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Open (Has to be a gang cat that would have a grudge on her and please tell me why)

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die:

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse)_

(5-7)

**Hunters:**

(4-7)

**Fighter Trainees:**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night)_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark)_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow)_

(1-2 must be toms)

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Open

**Deputy-**Open

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

(6-10)

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw)_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw)_

Bramblepaw- _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw)_

(1-3)

**Queens:**

(2-3)

**Kits:**

Unlimited

**Elders:**

(2-4)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang:**

(3-5)

**Other Animals:**

(2-4)

**Thanks: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Ivypool Luva, Snowtail, Whinterthaw of Thunderclan, Clawfire of Windclan, Random Fandom, Nickel2011 **


	3. Update 2

**I'm back, sorry for taking so long, haven't been able to get on my computer. **_**Also Don't Forget About Dawnclan!**_

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Open (Has to be a gang cat that would have a grudge on her and please tell me why)

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die:

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainer to Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainer to Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Night and Winter) __**(Trainer to Shadow)**_

(3-5)

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainer to Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night)_

(2-5)

**Fighter Trainees: (ONE MORE HAS TO BE A TOM!)**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night)_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark)_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow)_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) _

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Open

**Deputy-**Open

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

(6-10)

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw)_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw)_

Bramblepaw- _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw)_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes

(1-2)

**Queens:**

(2-3)

**Kits:**

Unlimited

**Elders:**

(2-4)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang:**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant

(2-4)

**Other Animals:**

(2-4)


	4. Update 3

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainer to Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainer to Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Night and Winter) __**(Trainer to Shadow)**_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow)_

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainer to Winter) **_

(1-3)

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainer to Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night)_

(2-5)

**Fighter Trainees: (ONE MORE HAS TO BE A TOM!)**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade)**_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent)**_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang)**_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther)**_

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip)**_

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw)**_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw)**_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt)_

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw)**_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw)**_

(5-8)

**Apprentices: FULL**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt)**_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar)**_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing)**_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw)**_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw)_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw)_

**Queens:**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt)_

(1-2)

**Kits:**

Unlimited

**Elders:**

(2-4)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang:**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese)_

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco)_

(1-2)

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws.

(1-3)


	5. Update 4

**Few more cats then I can start the story**

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow)**_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow)_

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn)_

(1-2)

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn)**_

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn)_

(2-5)

**Fighter Trainees: (ONE MORE HAS TO BE A TOM!)**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade)**_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent)**_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang)**_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther)**_

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip)**_

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple)**_

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw)**_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw)**_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt)_

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw)**_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw)**_

(5-8)

**Apprentices: FULL**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt)**_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar)**_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing)**_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw)**_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw)_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw)_

**Queens:**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt)_

(1-2)

**Kits:**

Unlimited

**Elders:**

(2-4)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang: ****One more**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese)_

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco)_

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws.

(1-3)


	6. Update 5

**Few more cats then I can start the story**

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters:**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow)**_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow)_

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn)_

Dust-A dark brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn)**_

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn)_

(2-5)

**Fighter Trainees: (ONE MORE HAS TO BE A TOM!)**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade)**_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent)**_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang)**_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther)**_

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip)**_

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple)**_

Twilight-A ginger tom with blue eyes

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw)**_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw)**_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt)_

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw)**_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw)**_

Snaketooth-A light gray tabby tom with brown ears and paws, and green eyes _(Mate-Moonheart Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit) __**(Apprentice-Leafpaw)**_

(4-6)

**Apprentices: FULL**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt)**_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar)**_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing)**_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw)**_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw)_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw) __**(Mentor-Snaketooth)**_

**Queens: One More**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt)_

Moonheart-A pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Snaketooth Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit Father-Toadpelt)_

**Kits: Unlimited**

Adderkit-A dark ginger tom with a ratty pelt and amber eyes _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Frogkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

Frogkit-A brown tabby tom with green eyes and a very slick pelt _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Adderkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

**Elders:**

Toadpelt-A dark brown tabby tom with splashes of black and brown-green eyes, and a very ratty pelt _(Kits-Moonheart Grandkits-Adderkit and Frogkit) _

(1-3)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang: ****One more**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese)_

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco)_

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws.

Scooter-A brown Chihuahua with a black streak across his back, with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

(1-2)


	7. Update 6

**Just a few more!**

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

No more than 6 cats can be given at a time

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**What I need:**

**1 more fighter**

**1 tom fighter trainee**

**A few more hunters and hunter trainees**

**4-6 more warriors**

**1 more queen**

**1 or 2 elders**

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters: One more**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow)**_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow)_

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn)_

Dust-A dark brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and green eyes

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn)**_

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn)_

Sand-A pale ginger she-cat with long-limbs, black paws, white underbelly, and dark blue eyes _**(Trainee-Twilight)**_

(1-3)

**Fighter Trainees: (ONE MORE HAS TO BE A TOM!)**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade)**_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent)**_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang)**_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther)**_

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip)**_

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple)**_

Twilight-A ginger tom with blue eyes _**(Trainer-Sand)**_

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw)**_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw)**_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt)_

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw)**_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw)**_

Snaketooth-A light gray tabby tom with brown ears and paws, and green eyes _(Mate-Moonheart Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit) __**(Apprentice-Leafpaw)**_

(4-6)

**Apprentices: FULL**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt)**_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar)**_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing)**_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw)**_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw)_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw) __**(Mentor-Snaketooth)**_

**Queens: One More**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt)_

Moonheart-A pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Snaketooth Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit Father-Toadpelt)_

**Kits: Unlimited**

Adderkit-A dark ginger tom with a ratty pelt and amber eyes _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Frogkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

Frogkit-A brown tabby tom with green eyes and a very slick pelt _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Adderkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

**Elders:**

Toadpelt-A dark brown tabby tom with splashes of black and brown-green eyes, and a very ratty pelt _(Kits-Moonheart Grandkits-Adderkit and Frogkit) _

(1-3)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang: ****One more**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese)_

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco)_

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws.

Scooter-A brown Chihuahua with a black streak across his back, with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

(1-2)


	8. Update 7

**Please submit cats I want to start the story ;) **

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**What I need:**

**A few more hunters and hunter trainees**

**A few more warriors**

**1 or 2 elders**

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark)_

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver)_

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes.

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw)_

**Fighters: Full**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark)**_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night)**_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow)**_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow)_

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn)_

Dust-A dark brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and green eyes _**(Trainee-Wild)**_

Fire-A bright ginger tom with a matted pelt and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mate-Moth (dead) Kits-Wild)_

**Hunters:**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah)**_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn)**_

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn)_

Sand-A pale ginger she-cat with long-limbs, black paws, white underbelly, and dark blue eyes _**(Trainee-Twilight)**_

(1-3)

**Fighter Trainees: Full**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade)**_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent)**_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang)**_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther)**_

Wild-A golden ginger tom with matted fur and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mother-Moth (Dead) Father-Fire) __**(Trainer-Dust)**_

**Hunter Trainees:**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip)**_

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple)**_

Twilight-A ginger tom with blue eyes _**(Trainer-Sand)**_

(1-3)

**Queens: FULL **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow)_

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver)_

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream)_

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse)_

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake)_

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream)_

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet)_

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw)**_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw)_

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw)_

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit)_

**Warriors:**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw)**_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt)_

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw)**_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw)**_

Snaketooth-A light gray tabby tom with brown ears and paws, and green eyes _(Mate-Moonheart Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit) __**(Apprentice-Leafpaw)**_

Cinderfoot-A gray tom with one dark gray paw and ashy blue eyes _(Mate-Tawnysnow Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit) _

(3-5)

**Apprentices: FULL**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt)**_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar)**_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing)**_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw)**_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw)_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw) __**(Mentor-Snaketooth)**_

**Queens: Full**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt)_

Moonheart-A pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Snaketooth Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit Father-Toadpelt)_

Tawnysnow-A white she-cat with her back, the back of her head, ears, and tail are tortoiseshell, and has light green eyes _(Mate-Cinderfoot Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit)_

**Kits: Unlimited**

Adderkit-A dark ginger tom with a ratty pelt and amber eyes _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Frogkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

Frogkit-A brown tabby tom with green eyes and a very slick pelt _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Adderkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

Ashkit-A light gray tom with ashy blue eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Sister-Blossomkit)_

Blossomkit-A light gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and light green eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Brother-Ashkit)_

**Elders:**

Toadpelt-A dark brown tabby tom with splashes of black and brown-green eyes, and a very ratty pelt _(Kits-Moonheart Grandkits-Adderkit and Frogkit) _

(1-3)

**Cats Outside The clan and Gang: ****One more**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese)_

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco)_

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws.

Scooter-A brown Chihuahua with a black streak across his back, with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

(1-2)


	9. Update 8 DONE!

**DONE!**

**RULES **

No stupid names that the cats won't know

Be imaginative but also realistic

You MUST follow the form

**Main's:**

**Main-**Lake

**Main's best friends-**Silver and Scarlet

**Main's Enemy-**Snow

**Main's Crush-**Shadow

**About the gang **

They are harsh and cruel cats, toms don't care about their mates or kits, and the Fighters are the bullies of the group and the torture the Hunters. Fighters are mostly toms because of the brute strength and size and very rarely do she-cats become a Fighter, Hunters are mostly she-cat because of their speed and agility, only the weakest toms become a hunter. The Healer in the gang is allowed to have a mate and kits, when a cat becomes too old or sick to do their job they are cast out to fend for themselves. The gang lives on the city streets and doesn't know about Dawnclan.

**Form:**

Name: (If warrior of Dawnclan put warrior name, if member of gang just put beginning of warrior name)

Gang or Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Kits:

History:

Can they die?

Other:

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark) _(Random Fandom)

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) 

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes (Snowtail)

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw) _(Ivypool Luva)

**Fighters: Full**

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark) **_(Me)

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night) **_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow) **_(winterthaw of thunderclan)

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_(fernfur and jayfeather)

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Dust-A dark brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and green eyes _**(Trainee-Wild) **_(tufted titmouse)

Fire-A bright ginger tom with a matted pelt and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mate-Moth (dead) Kits-Wild) _(Helping Hand)

**Hunters: Full**

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah) **_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn) **_(winterthaw of thunderclan) 

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Sand-A pale ginger she-cat with long-limbs, black paws, white underbelly, and dark blue eyes _**(Trainee-Twilight) **_(tufted titmouse) 

Fawn-A pale brown she-cat with short fluffy fur and blue eyes _(Sisters-Finch and Lark) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Finch-A light brown she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes _(Mate-Night (Dead) Kits-River, Rush, and Meadow (All Dead) Sisters-Fawn and Lark) __**(Trainee-Bright)**_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Lark-A gorgeous petite sandy brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Sisters-Fawn and Finch) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Fighter Trainees: Full**

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade) **_(winterthaw of thunderclan)

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent) **_(Random Fandom)

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang) **_(Random Fandom)

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther) **_(winterthaw of thunderclan) 

Wild-A golden ginger tom with matted fur and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mother-Moth (Dead) Father-Fire) __**(Trainer-Dust) **_(Helping Hand)

**Hunter Trainees: Full**

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip) **_(Nickel2011) 

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple) **_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Twilight-A ginger tom with blue eyes _**(Trainer-Sand) **_(Ivypool Luva)

Bright-A golden tabby she-cat with white tabby stripes and white paws with green eyes _**(Trainer-Finch)**_ (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Queens: Full **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow) _(Me)

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream) _(Clawfire of Windclan)

**Kits: (Unlimited)**

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse) _(Me)

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake) _(Me)

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream) _(Clawfire of Windclan)

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet) _(Clawfire of Windclan)

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw) **_(fernfur and jayfeather) 

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) _(Brightcloud of the Clans)

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw) _(Nickel2011)

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit) _(Ivypool Luva)

**Warriors: Full**

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw) **_(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt) _(fernfur and jayfeather)

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw) **_(fernfur and jayfeather)

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw) **_(Brightcloud of the Clans)

Snaketooth-A light gray tabby tom with brown ears and paws, and green eyes _(Mate-Moonheart Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit) __**(Apprentice-Leafpaw) **_(Me)

Cinderfoot-A gray tom with one dark gray paw and ashy blue eyes _(Mate-Tawnysnow Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit) _(Helping Hand)

Applefern-A dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes _(Mate-Sunblaze) _(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Sunblaze-A golden tom with brown eyes _(Mate-Applefern) __**(Apprentice-Honeypaw)**_ (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Runningtail-A skinny white tom with long legs and tail, and dark blue eyes _(Mate-Jayflight Father-Hawkpelt (Dead) Mother-Amberpool)_ (Me)

Jayflight-A long haired gray-blue she-cat with shape claws and an even sharper tongue; and has sky blue eyes _(Mate-Runningtail Brother-Hawkeye)_ (Me)

Briarstripe-A gray tom with dull brown tabby stripes and spiky fur and has amber eyes _(Mate-Angel Mother-Dewfeather Father-Dustyfur) _(Helping Hand)

**Apprentices: Full**

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt) **_(Nickel2011)

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar) **_(Nickel2011)

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing) **_(Nickel2011)

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw) **_(warriorgirl 2) 

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw) __**(Mentor-Sunblaze) **_(Brightcloud of the Clans)

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw) __**(Mentor-Snaketooth) **_(Brightcloud of the Clans)

**Queens: Full**

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt) _(fernfur and jayfeather)

Moonheart-A pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Snaketooth Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit Father-Toadpelt) _(Me)

Tawnysnow-A white she-cat with her back, the back of her head, ears, and tail are tortoiseshell, and has light green eyes _(Mate-Cinderfoot Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit) _(Helping Hand)

**Kits: Unlimited**

Adderkit-A dark ginger tom with a ratty pelt and amber eyes _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Frogkit Grandfather-Toadpelt) _(Me)

Frogkit-A brown tabby tom with green eyes and a very slick pelt _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Adderkit Grandfather-Toadpelt) _(Me)

Ashkit-A light gray tom with ashy blue eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Sister-Blossomkit) _(Helping Hand)

Blossomkit-A light gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and light green eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Brother-Ashkit) _(Helping Hand)

**Elders: Full**

Toadpelt-A dark brown tabby tom with splashes of black and brown-green eyes, and a very ratty pelt _(Kits-Moonheart Grandkits-Adderkit and Frogkit) _(Me)

Amberpool-A dark ginger she-cat with splashes of white and amber eyes _(Mate-Hawkpelt (Dead) Kits-Runningtail) _(Me)

Hawkeye-A long haired dark gray tom with black spots and blind white eyes; was retired to the elders den early when his eyes were shredded by a hawk former name Ashpelt _(Sister-Jayflight)_ (Me) 

Dewfeather-A silver she-cat with feathery soft fur and mint green eyes _(Mate-Dustyfur Kits-Briarstripe)_ (Helping Hand)

Dustyfur-A dull brown tom with fur that spikes out unevenly and has amber eyes _(Mate-Dewfeather Kits-Briarstripe) _(Helping Hand)

**Cats outside the clan and Gang: ****Full**

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese) _(Me)

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco) _(Ivypool Luva)

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Angel-A pure white she-cat with sparkling fluffy fur and crystal blue eyes _(Mate-Briarstripe)_ (Helping Hand)

**Other Animals:**** Full**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws. (Me)

Cuddles-A massive Doberman who hangs out with Kill (Helping Hand)

Scooter-A brown Chihuahua with a black streak across his back, with amber eyes and a graying muzzle (Ivypool Luva)

Churro-A tiny runt of his litter sandy colored Chihuahua with big brown eyes (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

**Thanks to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Helping Hand, Tufted titmouse, Ivypool Luva, winterthaw of thunderclan, Brightcloud of the Clans, fernfur and jayfeather, warriorgirl 2, Nickel2011, Random Fandom, Clawfire of Windclan, and Snowtail! Thanks Everyone! **


End file.
